


Opposites Attract

by Anju97



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anju97/pseuds/Anju97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all watched Adam and Blake on the Voice, how they were always flirting and teasing each other. But have you ever wondered what were their feelings while they were filming? This is a fanfic based on some of my imaginations and also real footage from The Voice season 6 on the thoughts and feelings of Adam and Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me:)

Adam’s POV  
“And nbc have asked you two to create more shevine moments in the upcoming Voice season 6. Apparently, it sells well.” Mark exclaimed with a sly smirk. Usher and Shakira, who were in the middle of a deep conversation a minute ago, stopped and burst into a fit of laughter. I groaned inwardly. It all started with an innocent budding friendship in season 1. Now, look what it has become. Blake let out his signature laughter, hoping to make the situation less awkward for the both of us. Shevine, the nickname for Blake and I, has become number one in the search engine and every time either of us goes for interview, the questions we received were all about our relationship. I’m beginning to feel like the public has way too much time on their hands that they even resort to shipping us. We are just really really good buddies. That’s all. Or so I thought.

“Miranda! I can’t believe you came to the Voice!” Blake gushed excitedly as he ran towards Miranda and swooped her into a kiss. He was grinning so much that I thought his face was going to split. I walked up to Miranda with a smile and lured out my hand. Not so surprisingly, she ignored me and snaked her hands through Blake’s arms. Well, I was hoping that she had not seen this morning’s newspaper with the gigantic photograph of Blake kissing me on my neck. Being a huge fan of Lambert, I should have felt hurt by her cold gesture. However instead, an unsettling restless feeling coursed through me as I watched Blake and Miranda, hand in hand, walking off the stage. Grabbing my water, I gulped it down to calm my strangely raging heart.

Blake’s POV  
I could feel Adam’s icy stare on my back as Mir and I strolled of the stage. Unfortunately, Mir and Adam, my two most precious people in the world hates each other for some mysterious reason! I am extremely overjoyed to have my beautiful wife on the Voice stage! Well, maybe not so much. After hearing that Shaki was going to call her in as a coach, I had strangely mixed feelings about it. I should have been celebrating with Mir, but instead, I drowned myself with beers. The Voice stage was the only place where Adam and I could hang out together and truly be ourselves. Whenever I try to call Adam to hang out outside Voice schedule, Mir would always intervene, inventing various excuses to stall me. And now, she has come to the voice stage. That just means less time for me to see Adam.

Adam’s POV  
“And cut!” the shooting for today’s episode finally ended. I got off my big red leather chair and was about to make my way to my trailer when I felt a familiar stare on me. I turned around to find those familiar gorgeous mesmerizing blue eyes staring back at me. Throughout today’s shooting, I could feel Blake’s eyes on me the entire time that I could hardly concentrate on the battle happening on stage. A blush crept up my cheeks. Wait, why am I blushing? I shook my head vigorously, hoping to wake my sanity up. Why the hell is my heart rate up? Why in the world is it that every time I see Blake and Mir together, I feel unsettled? OH I see, it must be the caffeine and ADHD acting up again.

Blake’s POV  
I just cannot help staring at him all the time. His angular jaw, his deep brown eyes, his neatly shaven face, his signature white t-shirt, his cute smile… Wait what? I gave myself a mental slap. I can’t believe that I just called adam cute. That was when a pair of hands covered my eyes, making my vision go black. I grinned mischievously. “Adam my man, cut the crap before I start kissing the living day light out of you!” I exclaimed, expecting to hear Adam’s melodic laugh in return. But it never came. Instead, the pair of hands covering my eyes slid down slowly and dragged me violently to the back stage. As my eyes focused on the person dragging me, my blood ran cold. “Mir, I was only joking! I thought you were Adam.” I blurted, trying to calm my nerves down. “Its no longer funny Blake! I’m your wife but why is it always Adam?” Mir roared as angry tears filled her eyes. Before I knew what was coming, my cheek was already red as the stinging sensation spread throughout my face. All I could hear was the furious stomps becoming softer and softer till silence filled the air. Despite all that just happened, I could only think of one thing.

Adam’s POV  
I was in the midst of playing my guitar when a frantic knock interrupted me. Grudgingly, I opened the door only to be greeted by a devastated Blake. His dirty blonde hair was unkempt and his face was engulfed with distraught. I could not help but notice that he reeks as if he had just taken a bath in a pool of alcohol. He stomped past me and slouched into my couch, head between his hands. I sat next to him and glanced worriedly at him. Heavy silence hung in the air when I finally could no longer stand it.” What happened?” It took Blake a few deep breaths before he blurted out the whole story. 

“And that’s how I ended up here.” Blake finished. I could barely contain my sadness as I watch my beloved country giant reduced into a heartbroken little boy. A wave of anger coursed through my vein as i notice Miranda walking past my trailer. Swallowing it down, I pulled Blake into an embrace and gently stroked his gorgeous blonde hair as his tears started soaking my t-shirt. 

Blake’s POV  
After the hug, i finally managed to calm down. Strangely, Adam always knew the ways to soothe me and make me forget about all the melancholy in my life. I gazed at Adam, observing his every movement as he grabbed his brown acoustic guitar. Soon, his angelic voice started filling my ears and I find myself not being able to tear my eyes away from this extremely sexy man.

Adam started singing

I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do  
But if I let you go, where you gonna go?  
We gotta make a change, time to turn the page  
Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you  
We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse  
We can turn this around please let me be first  
And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt  
Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you

Hey you, come over and let me embrace you  
I know that I'm causing you pain too  
But remember if you need to cry  
I'm here to wipe your eyes

Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes

 

Please don't lose your faith  
Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe  
I promise if you let me see your face  
That I won't let you down  
I won't let you down  
I'm here to wipe your eyes

Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes 

Adam’s POV  
As I opened my eyes, I immediately locked eyes with the familiar baby blue eyes. He walked towards me slowly without breaking eye contact. My heart palpitated against my rib cage at 100 miles per hour that it almost hurts. He grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall. Before I realized what happened, his lips crashed into mine.


	2. Adam crashes Blake's Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all watched Adam and Blake on the Voice, how they were always flirting and teasing each other. But have you ever wondered what were their feelings while they were feelings? This is a fanfic based on some of my imaginations and also real footage from The Voice season 6 on the thoughts and feelings of Adam and Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is based on the scene in the Voice where Adam crashed Blake's Interview! For those who hasn't seen the video, please watch it first before reading this. Enjoy:)

Blake’s POV  
“We are going on air in five.” I groaned inwardly as I sat on my big red leather chair. I gazed at Adam as he chatted animatedly with Usher. A burning anger bubbled through me as I glared at Usher… Wait, why am I angry for no reason? My anger management has not been going too well since the incident with Mir. Well, Adam was normally the one who calms me down but things have been awkward between us since last week when that happened. On top of that, lately I’ve been getting strangely angry with people who talk to Adam. When I consulted Shaki about it, she just shot me a knowing smirk , telling me to go figure it out myself. Well, that helps a lot.

Flashback (Adam’s POV)  
Our lips crashed. It seemed so right yet wrong at the same time. My breath hitched and my heart was crashing against my chest. Blake slowly licked my bottom lips hungrily, begging for entrance. This is wrong. It’s not supposed to happen. My inner thoughts were shouting warnings yet my body took over. I parted my lips and allowed Blake’s tongue to explore me. There was a short fight for dominance and I finally gave in. Our lips mushed perfectly and our tongues moved in sync, massaging each other. Blake’s hand roamed all over my t-shirt before slipping in. The bare contact of our skin send sparks through my body, causing me to moan into Blake’s mouth. I could feel my body wanting more and more. That was when something snapped. Blake is married. He is eventually going to regret all of this. I broke the kiss and pushed Blake away with all my might, but the big giant barely even moved. “This is never going to work Blake. You are married. Let’s just pretend this never happened” I quivered. Tears were threatening to spill over as I ran out of my trailer and into Ushers’

Adam’s POV  
Stop thinking about him Adam. Stop looking at him. I shook my head roughly and gave myself a mental slap. Blake and I have not exchanged a single word with each other since that night. Hence, in order to salvage our friendship, I’m going to act like nothing happened. The truth is that I was overjoyed when Blake kissed me. It seem as if we were made for each other, as the moment was perfect. However, I know that we will never work other. It is better if I choose to forget everything and save myself plenty of tears and heartbreaks. For the past few days, I have been cooped out in Usher’s trailer, occasionally shedding tears, which is strange since Adam Levine never cries. The scene of Blake claiming that everything was a mistake kept playing over and over in my mind like a broken radio. Okay, nothing happened Adam. Nothing.

Blake’s POV  
I trudged slowly towards the couch where the interview will be held with my mind still full of a certain someone. Everything is so messed up right now that I don’t know what’s right or wrong anymore. Usher sat on the next couch, watching me with a knowing smirk. Boy how I wish I can wipe that annoying smirk off his face so that he can never smile to Adam again. Focus Blake, Focus! The interview went on and I was entirely on autopilot mode. I could only think about how to resolve my relationship with Adam. I did not regret my action at all. I don’t know when it started but before I know it, I wanted him so damn bad that I could no longer control urges. There is only one problem. I’m married. 

My mind was still debating when I noticed him walking over. I could barely resist the temptation to kiss him and run my hands all over his sexy white t-shirt, well preferably without it. All of a sudden, Adam toppled himself over the couch and his head landed on my lap. My heart exploded as I gazed at Adam’s beautiful face so close to me. I wanted so badly to kiss him there and then if not for the camera. We started conversing about the Voice contestants but his lips were so distracting I could barely concentrate. It’s only been a few days of not talking to him and look what I have become. I could not take my eyes off him and at that moment, it seems as if we were the only ones in the room. Usher tried to pry himself into our conversation but his comments fell to deaf ears. When the camera stopped rolling, Adam immediately got up to leave. When we are off screen, it is back to the same awkward situation. 

Adam’s POV  
That was the most dreadful five minutes of my life. The camera finally stopped rolling and I sprung hurriedly off Blake’s lap. My mind was blank and my palms were sweaty as hell. While Blake was getting interviewed, Mark caught me staring at him and encouraged me to join in. Blake and I have not seen each other since last week and thus, the thought of being on his lap was certainly tempting. The sane part of me was stopping me, but off I went to crash his interview. No doubt, I dug my own grave. Throughout the interview, I could only think of that country asshole and what happened last week. How I wish I could feel his lips on mine again. Damn it. There I go again, hoping for the impossible. We talked about the Voice contestants and the performances so far. However, truth to be told, as long as I got to be near him, who cares what we talked about. I ran my hands though my hair exasperatedly, trying to get rid of any Blake-related thoughts. Okay, time for some alcohol.

Blake’s POV  
“Hey guys! Welcome to my house.” Usher grinned cheekily as he invited Mir and I into his house. In order to formally congratulate all the Voice contestants for their amazing performances, Usher decided to throw a party at his insanely huge mansion. As we entered, the “Selfie Song” blasted into our ears and the powerful smell of alcohol hung in the air. The disco ball was spinning, shooting an array of colors on the dance floor. Mir grumbled under her breath and shook her head disapprovingly. Well, we country singers aren’t really fans of partying. My eyes unconsciously scanned the room, trying to find the familiar white t-shirt when I felt someone’s voice in my ears.  
“If you’re looking for him, he is upstairs in the first bedroom. I think he had enough drinks for the night.” Usher whispered with genuine concern. I nodded and immediately rushed up the stairs. 

Miranda’s POV  
When I turned around, Blake was gone. I asked Usher, the last person who talked to Blake, but Usher just gave me a fake smile and said he was clueless. These past few days, our relationship has been shaky and unstable. Of course, the reasons for most of the fights are two words, Adam Levine. He has always been the black sheep in our marriage. Yes everyone thinks that I’m just being overly possessive as Blake and Adam are only good friends. But I’ve always noticed the way they speak to each other, the way they gazed at each other. It was definitely not friendship. When I was invited by Shakira to come to the voice, I was overjoyed as I thought that it was my chance to strengthen our marriage. However instead, Blake became more and more distant. He would barely talk to me each day and since last week, he became more and more distant, sometimes staring into space for hours. I wish that Blake is somewhere in the house drinking with the contestants, not standing in a bedroom with Adam. I just hope that their friendship will stay as that. I love Blake and I’m going to do all it takes to maintain my marriage. 

Blake’s POV  
I found myself standing in a bedroom with a drunk Adam Levine. In a normal circumstance, I would have rushed in to clarify what happened last week. However this is no normal circumstance. Anger coursed through my veins and my heart palpitated vigorously at the sight that greeted me. Adam was not alone. He was with a girl. She was naked.


End file.
